My Gift For You
by darknekogirl16
Summary: Ok I know this is a really REALLY late birthday gift I started it on her birthday but just now got done with it ' hehe but hey I got it done didn't I that what matters her birthday is on july 23 she got sasuke birthday too lucky huh HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


MY GIFT TO YOU

Name: Tash

Age: 17

Look: brown hair and eye's

About: your on team 7,you like sasuke but your not all fan-crazy over him like the other girls in your village, you and sasuke are always starting fights but your also great friends, you can get mad and annoyed easy but other then that your a cool girl to hang with.

'START'

you and your team was going to a hotspring INN in the waterfall village it was a get to together seeing as you all are to old now to be on this team anymore or to have a teacher you was having fun as you got naruto in a head lock and messed up his hair seeing as he was trying to take your rice ball then sasuke said something which pissed you off a bit as you throw a pillow at him hitting him in the face as he glared at you.

"what the hell tash!" sasuke yelled

"stop picking on naruto!" you yelled back

"it's not my fault he stupid!" sasuke yelled

just as naruto was going to say something you cut in

"he not stupid sasuke you are!" you yelled

you and sasuke keep yelling at each other with sakura, kakashi and naruto watching after a while the fight finally end as you two just glare at each other.

"hey lets go into the hotsprings now" sakura say's

everyone agreed and you all got up and walked to the hotsprings you didn't want to go into the water but you did anyways and just your luck it end up being a mixed spring meaning there was no girl or boy side but lucky it was a BIG spring and there was A LOT of steam.

you keep your towle wrap tightly around you as you got into the water and moved far from everyone already getting annoyed by sakura who was 'trying' to get sasuke to talk to her you found a nice spot as you lean back on a rock and smile alittle closing your eye's after 5 minutes you hear the water moving you peek open your eye's looking around without moving your head.

you didn't see anyone as you sighed and was going to close your eye's again when you was pushed away from the rock roughly your eye's snap open then you went underwater when you came back up gasping for air and coughed alittle you turn fast to see who dared push you to see a smirking sasuke sitting on the rock you couldn't help but look over his body you start to blush but after a bit you snap out of it and glare at sasuke.

"you asshole what was that for!" you yelled

"for throwing that pillow at my face" sasuke say's

you glared more then blink as sasuke gets into the water and walks over to you as you start to back up narrowing your eye's.

"what are you doing" you asked

you blink startled alittle seeing sasuke smirk more soon your back hits a rock as you gasp and look back at it then look at sasuke and almost jump a mile at how close he was your face turns alittle red then he puts his hands on each side of your head.

"your a real bitch you know that" sasuke say's

"thanks I try my best" you say

sasuke narrowed his eye's you glare at him then put your hand on the rock behind you but your hand slip then gets stuck between two rocks as you twitched.

"shit!" you say

then you try to get your hand out but your having a bit of a hard time sasuke noticed this.

"here let me try" sasuke say's

you watch as sasuke moved next to you and grab your hand moving it around alittle also moving one of the rocks around soon enough he gets your hand out as you look to the side.

"thanks" you mumble

sasuke nods looking over your hand making sure there no cuts or something you look at him watching him as he looks over you hand you blush alittle you go into alittle daze feeling his fingers lightly brush over your hand soon sasuke got done seeing as there was no broken bones or cuts he looked at you and see the dazed look.

sasuke stared back and for the first time really took a good look at you sasuke reach out his hand and pulled your hair out of the ban you had it in watching as your hair fall down and goes into the water sasuke himself soon goes into alittle daze too staring at you.

you snap out of your daze with you felt something warm and soft brush acrossed your lips you blush seeing it was sasuke's lips you felt your back hit the rock again your eye's slowly closed and you started to kiss back at feeling you kiss back sasuke pressed his lips more on your.

sasuke licked your lips then push his tongue into your mouth also pressing you more on the rock while pressing his body on yours you moan feeling this as sasuke smirked hearing that and rub his tongue on yours trying to get you to play as you start rubbing your tongue back you put your arms around sasuke's neck and grip at his hair as sasuke made the kiss more rough.

soon you both pulled back but sasuke just moved down to your neck and started licking and sucking as you tilt your head to the side panting you pull sasuke's head closer moaning as he finds a soft spot sasuke smirked and sucked harder at that spot as you bite back a loud moan and just as sasuke was about to undo your towle you both hear naruto loud mouth just now remembing where you two still are.

sasuke glared over to where naruto and the other two are as you blush alittle then sasuke holds you closer and the next thing you know your not at the INN hotsprings anymore but a different hotspring you looked around to see nothing but forest.

you then get pin to a rock as you look at sasuke to see him smirking at you.

"where are we?" you asked

"at a hotspring that I found" sasuke say's

then he started sucking at your neck again going right to where your soft spot is making you start to moaning again you was so into this that you didn't feel your towle loosen and fall off your body then you finally noticed when you felt sasuke grab one of your breasts and starts rubbing it.

your back arched as you moan alittle louder sasuke smirked then moved down and started sucking on your other breast you grip at his hair with both hands pulling his head closer as sasuke sucked harder.

"mmahh sasuke!" you moan

while sucking at your breast sasuke's other hand moved down and disappears under the water you gasp jumping alittle as sasuke's slip his hand between your legs making it so your legs part alittle you moan loud as sasuke rubs his fingers between your legs then slowly slip his finger in.

sasuke moved his finger fast soon adding another finger you moan loud and start moving your hips with his fingers sasuke moves his head up and kisses you roughly making you moan as you kiss back.

soon sasuke started slamming his fingers into you making them go deeper as you moan loudly sasuke grab your towle and put it on the rock behind you feeling that your getting really close then he pulled his fingers out and picked you up laying you on the towle.

you were panting as you slowly open your eye's and glance down to see sasuke part your legs then move closer you closed your eye's and tilt your head back moaning as sasuke started licking then sticks his tongue in moving it around your hands went to sasuke's head and grip at his hair pulling on it a few times.

sasuke smirked hearing you moan then push his tongue in deeper making you arch your back and moan loudly sasuke held your hips down as you had started to move them you tug on sasuke's hair moaning.

"mm ughh sasuke!!" you moan

sasuke felt you tighten around his tongue then felt you shake as you cum sasuke happily licked and sucked it all up as you was panting and moaning sasuke pulled back and licks his lips smirking at you watching as your chest go up and down with every breath you took sasuke then pulled you off the rock.

he then pulled off his towle and grab your wirsts then ties them together you open your eye's and looks at your wirsts then to a smirking sasuke and before you know it your pin to the rock again and the towle is also tie to the rock making sure you can't use your arms sasuke then started kissing your neck.

"are you sure about this" sasuke asked

"you think I..I want to stop now" you say between moans

sasuke smirked hearing that then moved your legs apart and wrap them around his waist and started rubbing his member on your womanhood making you moan sasuke keeps rubbing also letting the tip of his member slip in and out a few times.

"mmahh sasuke stop teasing me!!" you yell/moan

sasuke felt your legs tighten around his waist as he grip them tightly fast making sure you didn't try anything you whimper at this after awhile of doing sasuke felt like you've had enough and also he couldn't take it anymore he was so hard it was painful then without warning sasuke slam inside you.

you screamed as your whole body tense up sasuke felt this and took all he could to stay still so you could get use to him once your body calm down sasuke started moving slowly but one he hear you starting to moan he couldn't hold himself back anymore and started moving faster and harder.

"oohh mm ahh sasuke faster!!" you moan

you started to move your hips to meet up with his sasuke grip at your hips tight to slams himself deeper inside you as you tug at the towle around your wirsts to get yourself free but sasuke tie them to tight sasuke slam harder inside you making you moan loudly almost screaming.

you could feel something growing in the bottom of your stomach getting ready to break at any moment while slamming insdie you sasuke lean down and started sucking on your right breast making your eye's roll into the back of your head making you see stars you moan louder also hearing sasuke moaning as he push himself deeper inside you.

you felt your whole body shake as sasuke slam in roughly moaning loud as you scream cumming hard as sasuke cum too.

"SASUKE!" you moan

then you start panting once everything calm down sasuke was leaning on you panting after a few minutes sasuke pulled out of you as you thought he was going to untie you but you was wrong sasuke only flip you over and grab your hips lifting them up so your ass was out of the water.

"sasuke" you say

glacning over your shoulder you see sasuke smirk at you.

"did you think I was done with you yet" sasuke say's

sasuke slip his hand between your legs and starts rubbing you again as you moan alittle he slip his fingers inside you letting them get wet enough before slipping his hand to your ass and push his fingers in.

"ahhh fuck!" you say/moan

sasuke push his fingers in then out roughly getting you ready for what was going to be coming next you lay there moaning loud soon he pulls his fingers out then you feel the tip of his member you ready yourself as he push himself inside slowly biting his lip at how tight it felt.

"ah fuck that so tight" sasuke say's

soon he had all of him in and wait a minute for you to get use to this then started to move again going slow at first then picking up speed you grip at the towle tightly moaning loud and trying to move with him.

sasuke soon started slamming into you gripping your hips tightly trying to get himself deeper inside you making you cry out in pleasure after awhile one of sasuke's hand moved down and between your legs and started rubbing your womanhood from the front while still slamming hard and fast behind you.

you felt like you couldn't take much more of this as you feel sasuke push two fingers inside moving them fast and hard right away your back arched as you moan louder trying to keep up with how fast sasuke going sasuke lean down and started kissing and licking at your back while slamming alittle more rougher going alittle more deeper at which was all you could take.

you scream out in pleasure while cumming on to sasuke's fingers and at feeling you tighten around him so tightly made sasuke moan loud and cum also you two lay there panting and trying to calm down sasuke soon pulled out of you and untied your hands as you sink down into the water to tired to do anything.

sasuke laughed alittle and sat down then pulled you on to his lap as you lay your head on his shoulder while his arms go around you holding you close to him.

"happy birthday tash" sasuke say's

you open your eye's and looked at sasuke then smiled and kissed his cheek.

"so you didn't forget so where my gift" you asked

"I was it" sasuke say's

you blinked then figure out what he ment and smiled more kissing him deeply as sasuke kissed back after making out for awhile you both pull back panting alittle.

"oh and happy birthday to you too but next year I'm the one who giving you a gift" you say smirking

sasuke smirked back and nods.

"can't wait"


End file.
